Even better than Dauntless cake
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Four has a problem. A big one. Can Tris help? Smut-shot for all you naughty initiates out there.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little something for the naughty initiates among you.**

Four's POV

I watched the fight between Tris and Molly and I have to say I never thought that Tris could be so wild. She practically destroyed that little punk. But I'm concerned that she is turning into something she is not.

I have to admit though, watching her taking charge, being in control really turned me on. I avoided looking at her after her fight, because I already felt myself getting hard. I don't need to embarrass myself in front of my initiates and I sure as hell don't want to explain myself to Eric or anyone else.

I skip supper and go straight to my apartment. I go into my bathroom and take a shower. A cold one. I need to get this boner under control. But even the cold temperature off the water doesn't help. I start rubbing my dick while I fantasize how her hands would feel on me. How her mouth would feel sucking me off. I'm increasing my speed when someone knocks on my door. I groan. I ignore the person and keep going, but whoever is at the door keeps knocking. God damn it. I turn of the shower and put a towel around my middle, although I can't really hide the boner beneath it. I swing the door open, ready to yell at whoever dares to disturb me when my eyes land on none other than the girl I was just fantasizing about.

"Tris" I say and realize my voice is lower than usual. She blushes looking at me. I'm confused at first but then I understand why she is embarrassed. I opened my front door just in a towel and not even a big one at that.

"Four, I'm sorry. I'll come back later" she says and looks away.

"No, come in. I'll just put something on" I say and she thinks for a moment before she enters my apartment. I go into my bedroom and pull some sweatpants and a tank top on and go back outside. "Can I offer you something? Water, tea?" _My cock_. Where is this coming from?

"No, thanks" she says and stares at me.

"What did you want?"

"I came to talk to you" she says.

"About?"

"My fight with Molly."

"What about it?"

"I don't know what came over me. I mean, I do. She and Drew and Peter keep taunting me and right before we had to be in the training room I took a shower and they took all my clothes. If it weren't for Christina to let me borrow something to go and buy myself new stuff I would have had to run around naked" she says. At the thought of Tris' tight, little body all naked my dick gets hard again. Thankfully we are sitting at the kitchen table and she can't see what she's doing to me.

"So, you decided to teach her a lesson" I say, trying to get back to the story.

"Yeah. I wanted them to stop taunting and tormenting me. I want them to see I'm not one to mess with" she says, her eyes fierce.

"I was wondering what made you go all nuts on her" I say with a chuckle and she frowns.

"I know you disapprove. I've seen the looks you gave me afterwards" she says, taking me by surprise. I didn't think she saw that.

"I don't disapprove, you just surprised me" I reassure her. I don't want her to think that I'm upset with her. She did what anyone would do in her position. She fought back.

"So, you are not mad at me for fighting her the way I did?"

"No."

"Then why did you keep glancing my way and always turned away when I looked at you?" _Damn. I didn't think I was that obvious._

"That had nothing to do with you beating up Molly" I say.

"Then why?"

"No reason" I lie. She smirks. She stands up and walks toward me pushing the table to the side exposing my already hard cock to her.

"Is it because you got a boner? Am I responsible for this?" she asks pointing at the bulge in my pants. I swallow hard. "That's not good. I can't let you run around with that" she says and kneels down.

"Tris, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Taking care of your little problem" she says and I stand up when she reaches for the hem of my pants. But before I can move away she pulls them down. "Correction. Your problem is big" she says smirking devilishly. She stretches out her hand and envelops my dick and starts stroking it. I moan loudly and close my eyes. Oh yeah. I've been waiting for this so long. "Do you like this?" she asks and I just let out a low growl. "How about now?" she asks and the next thing I know she licks my cock from base to tip and then puts me into her mouth starting to suck lightly on the head.

"Oh, God, Tris. So good" I manage to say. I grab a fistful of her hair and push her slightly closer to me. Oh God, her mouth feels even better than I imagined. She increases her speed making up for what doesn't fit in her mouth with her slender hand and I can feel my release quickly approaching. "I'm gonna come" I say. She tickles my balls while sucking harder on my cock and that's it. I explode inside her mouth and spill all my juice into her throat. I hear her moan and then a popping sound. She sucked me dry and then released me. I look down at her, my vision blurry from the intense orgasm, and see her lick her mouth clean.

"Hm, that tasted even better than Dauntless cake" she says. The mere image of her kneeling there saying those words to me make my dick go hard again and I bend forward and pick her up.

"I'm gonna fuck you now" I say and she grins. I pull her pants down and smell her inviting scent. I kneel down before her and lick her folds. God, she tastes divine.

"Four, please, I need your cock" she pants. I smirk. I stand back up, turn her around and bend her over the kitchen table. I run the head of my cock over her slick entrance to moisturize properly and thrust into her without warning. She moans loudly and I almost come when a loud knock is heard.

I jump up and realize I'm lying in my bed. _Knock, knock_. There it is again. I look down at myself and see that I made a mess in my pants. I can't believe I just had a wet dream. And what a dream…


	2. AN - Awards

Better In Texas Fiction Awards 2016

Hey guys.

The site finally has their polls open. won't allow me to post the direct link.

Go to betterintexasfiction . ning . com (no spaces)

Once you are in you look for BIT Awards 2016 and if you scroll down you'll find the link to the poll.

I have two stories that are nominated: "SHIELD 2" in the category "Favorite Marvel" and "Covert Operative" in the category "Favorite Crossover".

You can select both stories to vote.

Thanks for voting and enjoy the stories :)

CloakSeeker

P.S. For questions either PM me or if you are guests here use my Tumblr christiwind . tumblr . com (no spaces) or Kik me - username cloakseeker.


End file.
